


Молниеносный

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), TJul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul
Summary: Арт сделан для команды fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses) на Fandom kombat 2020.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Молниеносный

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Золото графа Альдеранти](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910011) by [fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020), [Kristabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle). 



> Арт сделан для команды fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses) на Fandom kombat 2020.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/XDNQ85n/image.jpg)


End file.
